Her Redneck King, His Blondie Queen
by ohitsMariz
Summary: Andrea and Daryl's relationship grew even more as everyone finds out they are together , they need to conquer obstacles in the way but of course Love will always prevail in the end. Sorry suckish fanfiction.


**_Hey guys, Long time no fanfiction xD sorry was clearly busy with my roleplay account so this will be really slow romance between Our Badass Crossbow and Our Badass Blondie, so here and sorry if it sucks. This Fanfiction is an AU fanfiction meaning Alternate Universe where I will do is Andrea wasn't separated with The Group,so we might see a little bit of the group, so yeah hope you all like it (fucking pissed they killed Andrea off) but anyways, highways here it is._**

Since the farm was over run the group needs to find a stable and perfect shelter for them, it was 8 to 9 months now as they found this abandon house, opening the door, Rick shoot one walker as T-Dog stabbed the other one in its head, Carl, Andrea and Daryl along with Maggie and Glenn got inside the house as the search it, Carl go to one room and saw a walker and kills it as Andrea goes with Daryl and they both saw a owl and Daryl kills it, they both went downstairs as Carol and the remaining people came in, seeing some walkers coming closer to them T-Dog whistle for all of them to get out of there.

Everyone got to their cars as Andrea was with Daryl, since the farm Daryl didn't really mind Andrea wrapping her arms around his mid-section, since Daryl told his feelings for her as well as she told her feelings for him, the two are together but no one in the group knows. As Daryl led the gang as he stopped, unwrapping her arms around him and got off of his bike. They all gather to the car as Glenn brought out a map and lays it down, they discuss of what will be there plan as Hershel told Rick, Lori can't take any more of this running, Rick nodding as the rest goes and get some water.

"..'Ey while tha' other's wash their panties, you wanna go huntin?" Daryl spoke to Rick as he nodded at him, they walked to a train rail track, seeing the prison as they both looked at it.

"Its perfect" Rick smiles to himself.

"Come le's tell ta others." Rick was way a head of Daryl as Daryl goes and follows him, they told the group about it, The group decided they go as Glenn and T-Dog cut open the fence as everyone came inside they looked around, following Daryl and Andrea, running through the gates as they stopped.

"This is gonna be our plan, Hershel and Carl go to that tower." They two nods as they go and got inside the guard tower. "Glenn, Maggie, T-Dog and Beth go to the fence distract the other walkers" The four nods at their leader and goes to the fence, distracting some walkers. Rick turned to see the pair holding hands as Rick clears his throat and both of them pulls away. "Daryl you go with Andrea on that tower and cover me" The pair nods at him and goes to the tower, Rick goes to the gate as Lori opened it. They cleared the first phase of the prison everyone got down from the tower. Andrea was walking down when Daryl grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, hitting his chest softly.

"..'M jus' gonna do this today, they might see" He looked at her.

"What will you do?" She asked raising a brow.

"This" He crashes his lips to hers as she responded by kissing back then he pulls away, a smile creep across each other's face, she looked at his face.

"Come on let's go before they know what we are doing." She smiled at him as he nods, they are walking hand in hand then slowly pulls away from each other, they are both afraid to tell the group as they might be the new was night time now when Daryl was on watch, Andrea goes to where he is and slowly got up with his food, looking at him, Daryl smiles at her.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked curiously as he looks back at the group seeing them distracted to one another then he looks at her back and kisses her as they don't know Carl was watching them, he wasn't distracted at all. Carl points to where they are as everyone watched them, Andrea kisses him back and slowly deepening the kiss they both didn't know everyone was now watching them. T-Dog whistles loudly to make Andrea pulls away and always fall but she was grab by Daryl, looking back, everyone was clapping at them as they both got down and walked to them, the others are still clapping as Daryl did it again, Andrea didn't hesitate to kiss back, they both pull away and smiled to themselves.

Everyone was happy for them. It was the following they when they got to phase two of their plan, the people who are assigned was Rick, Andrea, Daryl, Maggie, Glenn and T-Dog, while Lori, Hershel,Beth, and Carl are in the other side, the team cleared the prison and locked all the possible entries of walkers, Glenn began to go back to where the others are but Rick stopped him.

"We need ta check inside first" Daryl suggested to Rick, nodding to him, Daryl and Rick led the others to the entrance of Cell Block C, slowly opening the door and checking all the corners to see if there is a walker inside, slowly walks towards the cell.

~Every thing goes black~

They all cleared the cell block as the people outside came inside they are all amazed, they all got to their cell block as Andrea was walking to her cell, Daryl grabbed her from the waist as she smiled at him.

"Daryl.." She chuckles softly at him as he lets her go and grabs her hand and goes to her cell, sitting down on the bed, she leans and buries her face on his shoulder, gently wrapping his arms around her waist.

"..'Ey somethin' wrong?" He asked a bit worried to her at some point, shook her head 'no' and looks up to him and smiles softly.

"I love you, Daryl" He smiled widely and leans, kissing her lips. "I love you too, Andrea" he mumbled on her lips, they both pull away as Rick called everyone, saying what was the plan of how they are going to find the cafeteria , armory and many more. Rick is going with Hershel, Maggie, Glenn, Daryl and Andrea and T-Dog, they all say good bye as they all would came back, nodding at everyone , they unlock a way where it leads to the prison on the way down, they all walked slowly, leaving marks to know where they are gonna go if ever one of them got lose when they are walking further Rick flashes his flash light and saw a bunch of walkers coming to there way.

"Back go back!" He shouted and order to all of them, they all go as another bunch of walkers came out of nowhere Maggie and Glenn and Andrea goes and hides in the different direction while Hershel, Rick, Daryl and T-Dog go to the different direction to hide.

"Where's Glenn an' Maggie, an' Andrea?" Daryl asked as they all got up and goes to find them.

As they all got out, Hershel heard Maggie's voice that when he go to where he heard Maggie's voice , he thought the walker was dead but when he stepped on it, it grabbed his foot and bite as they all go and see Hershel, Maggie helped Rick to carry his father as Daryl and Andrea kill some walkers near them, they all got to the cafeteria as T-Dog and Daryl and Andrea was on the door, not letting the walkers.

"Baby, its fine we got this help 'em" Daryl gestured to Andrea to help them as she nods and helps Rick as T-Dog gestures to Daryl to help Rick began to chop off where the bite is, Daryl saw at the corner of his eye some people.

"Duck" They all duck and Daryl raised his crossbow aiming at the people inside the cafeteria.

"Holy shit" one of the prisoners said.

_**Dun dun hahaha xD I will try to squeeze in the Woodbury thing if you people want it too xD**_

_**End, Comment, Rate and I will try to make it better next time xoxo**_


End file.
